uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-20: On The Wrong Side of the River
Summary: The G-Kings move out in Gotham... Until the Big Bad Bat breaks them up. Location: Bryantown, Gotham Participants: Pandora, Batman Rating: PG-13. Violence, blood, and cursing. The twilight hours have reached Gotham, which is usually an indication that there's trouble to be had out there by someone. Coming from across the Hudson River are two dark colored cars which were full of passengers as they made their way to Gotham. Now those cars are vacant and parked along the side of a street here in Bryantown - which seems eerily quiet for the time being. Eight people total left those cars to enter a broken down slum of a building. They're dressed in dark colors and have a mixture of knit hats, glasses, and bandannas on in order to conceal their identities as they enter the building - Amy being one of them. The group heads up to a second flight, pushing past some druggies who are hopped up on the staircase as they make their way to the designated door that they're seeking. A few minutes later, the gunfire starts. This wasn't a petty gang attack, but a well thought out move in a street revolution to come, as the home the group just entered was that of a scumbag who happened to be selling street intel to crooked businessmen who were looking to get their foot in some New York territory. The G-Kings weren't going to have it though... After the heightened violence in the area due to mafia and gang tension, Batman has been patroling the Bryantown area fairly heavily for signs of tension and violence. So far, this has been a quiet night. But as with all good things, this too must come to an end, as the menacing looking cars pull up. Batman follows, staring through a pair of Batnoculars to try to see if he recognizes any of the gang members. They all seem fresh faces, possibly out of towners. Once they get inside the building and Batman loses his advantageous viewing point, he decides to move in closer, gliding his way over towards the windowsill of the area. Once the gunfire starts, that is his cue to get involved. He turns and diver through a window, intentionally choosing one room over from the actual violence. Preparing a trio of batarangs, he kicks open the door and look for the easier cluster of gangsters before releasing the handful of throwing weapons. Its a tricky throw, but he's deal with a lot of targets here and hopefully the pain of simply grazing their arm will be enough to disarm at least some of them here. And for others, the very sight of the Batman is an omen of things to come; dropping weapons and running is not an uncommon reaction. The gunfire soon stops and two people press forward into the apartment, Amy and another. They don't seem to care about being quiet as they start to shuffle their way through the filth of the apartment, toppling over stacks of garbage, piles of VHS tapes with questionable content, and other various obstacles as though they're looking for something in a hurry. Obviously the gunfire was loud and they want to get in and our before drawing too much attention. Some had whispered about the Batman coming to stop them for doing this while in the car ride over, but the others were concerned about a more realistic enemy: The GCPD. The two start to move to the back rooms and Amy halts, clenching her automatic handgun as she tries to use her powers to even detect a computer in the apartment. With a hiss, she turns to her partner. "Nothing. He's gotta have a paper trail." This is going to make the search much harder. While the two go about their search, the six others stand guard around the entrance and outside of the apartment. Yes, six. Some of these men were new-bloods that couldn't fully be trusted yet. Others were just street soldiers in rank. They got the petty jobs. But the horrible smell coming from the filth in the apartment means that this time they're lucky... Or so it would seem. Just as things go quiet and they think all is calm, the door across the way is violently kicked open, which causes them all to turn. Some open fire, while others try to immediately flee, screaming, "Shit! Its the fuckin' Bat!" The batarangs that are thrown successfully disarm three of the men, and two end up trying to run. Which ends up leaving one brave soul to try and take on the Batman by himself. Although, the man tries to backpedal into the apartment, firing rounds at the Caped Crusader as he does, yelling towards Amy and the other in the apartment, "We have company!" Batman couldn't have asked for much more luck with that, left with only one thug in the room to deal with. As he starts to run, Batman reaches into a pocket of his belt and pulls out a handful of small, round metallic magnets; separately, they don't seem like much, but when he rolls them out across the floor, they slowly create a neat mat that should slip up the unprepared. If his badguy is downed, Batman hurries over and gives him a quick chop to the neck. He gives momentary pause to running down those thugs who ran away, but decides that they can be taken care later; he has their licenses, an APB would be easy enough. Either way, his final action is to actually shoot a grapple up in the air, pulling himself up into the rafters of the room, hiding in the shadows, hoping that the dim lights shining down at enough to obfuscate his location. Amy is the one who spins around when her teammate yells out his warning in the room. And that's when she sees that gloved hand come down upon him before he falls in an unconscious heap. She curses to herself before spinning around to grab at the wrist of her partner's, just as he grabs at the paperwork they need. The man, known as Sieger within the gang, protests at Amy grabbing his arm, trying to flinch away to gather the documents they're looking for. This doesn't exactly put Amy, aka Pandora, in a good spot as her nerves suddenly surge within her and she can feel her heart pounding within her throat. Immediately, she turns around, facing away from the doorway to the back room, to cover her partner and points her gun at the area ahead of her, blindly looking amongst the dirt and clutter to try and find the shadow of a bat in sight, which she can't. "We're not the bad ones here," she calls out to the darkness while her eyes dart around her visible perimeter searchingly. "This man was tied to business officials in New York who were looking to condemn perfectly good residential buildings so they could build a shopping center. He was going to help evict and throw hundreds of people on the streets for their greed," she continues to shout into the darkness - trying to sound strong and brazen, despite the fear. Pandora's never met the Batman before, so all she has to go with are rumors of his actions. Despite the fear, she allows herself to stare off into the distance for a moment, as though her eyes are glazing over, which they in fact are, as she tries to pinpoint the man and sense him out. Within moments, she picks up an electronic signal in the darkness and spins her gun to point in that direction, although she doesn't face it. Her eyes still look distant, as though she's just not all there right now. Having been able to get himself into a corner of the rafters, Batman sinks down and tries to remember the trick that Gio Zatara taught him that he always had the hardest time with: throwing his voice. Still, he does a pretty good job, using the room natural echo effect to obfuscate exactly where his location is. "Then why the guns?" he asks, his voice the gruff sound of demonic nightmares as it reverberates somewhere from the ceiling, shrouded in darkness. "Why the criminal precision and bravado when breaking in here? And why did your men run away at the first sign of trouble, leaving you to take the fall? You so sure you're the good guys?" Pandora's aim seems to move in timing with Batman as he moves into the corner. Yet, as he throws off his voice, she actually appears to stiffen for a moment in confusion. After all, he could have just placed the electronic devices down somewhere and moved. The woman's grip tenses, but her finger is nowhere near the trigger. "Sometimes you need force to get your point across," she speaks with conviction, which is probably the dumbest thing she's done in a while, instead of cowering and trying to run from the Bat. "You think the NYPD would care? Half of the higher-ups are getting pay cuts under the table. The red tape and paperwork to get this done wouldn't have cleared before this asshole could scurry out of here... If we didn't shoot first, he would have." She appears to be clearly confused on where to point that gun as she moves it from the location where she senses the electronics, to the area where his voice sounded, and back again. "If you want proof, we have the papers right here. No games." And right now all she can do is pray that this is working, because her mind is telling her to get the fuck out of there and run. Batman squints a bit at that, also noticing that she keeps pointing her gun where he actually is. That is a bit unnerving, making him think that he might have been spotted, but just barely. Still, she doesn't seem ready to fire, so he remains where he is, shifting the location of where his voice comes from, bouncing it off a second wall. "And what promise do I have that you and your friend down there don't open fire on me? Sorry, I don't trust criminals, even well-intentioned ones." Apparently no one has told Batman vigilantism is also a crime. "If what you say is true, then leave the papers behind. I know good men within the Gotham Police Department. I know he has colleagues in New York, and he'll get the information to New York," he says, then returning to throwing his voice in the other direction again, "unless you're lying to me." Now that is a hard bargain. If there was an electronic trail, Pandora would have no qualms about just leaving, sifting through the data mentally first. But this guy went paper, and she hasn't even seen the papers yet. She grows silent for a moment, considering the offer and the repercussions of said offer. "And I know good people within the New York Police Department. If they haven't gotten on this ball already, which they didn't, then they won't. I'm /not/ going to talk in circles to a man who dresses like a fucking Bat." With her father and brother being part of the force, that statement couldn't be more true. Still, she doesn't shoot, but she's not about to give up her stand either. Instead, Sieger, who seems to have finally gathered all of the paperwork in the cleanest bag he could find in that room, finally steps from the threshold of the doorway, gun ready to fire. He appears to be the tall, macho, and built sort who fires first and asks questions later. As proof, he sees where Amy is pointing her gun, and starts firing his weapon in the direction, trusting her aim. "C'mon, Pandora," he shouts towards her while trying to quickly make his way to the exit of the apartment to escape, hoping his shots stunned, if not injured Batman entirely. And she does as directed, trying to follow him to escape, even if she knows it'll probably hurt. Sieger probably wont make it out the door, unfortunately, as a bola is tossed from the darkness, aimed for his ankles. As Pandora herself starts to make a run for it, Batman finally hopes out of the darkness, gliding towards the fleeing criminal. He can take some bullets, as long as she isn't aiming directly for his head, and he aims his body to tackle her to the ground. He tried to make a deal; this was her choice. Sieger hits the floor hard once the bola hits him, but even with him down, he tries to squirm and wriggle his way out of the cables before shooting the oncoming Batman with whatever bullets remain in his clip. Pandora, on the other hand, quickly bends to scoop up the bag of incriminating evidence. "Sorry, Sieger," she offers to the man before trying to dash her way out of the door. There's that saying of no honor amongst thieves and was proving it to be true at this moment. Yet, as she reaches the doorway and is just about to escape the apartment, that tackle comes. Amy hits the ground hard next to a pool of blood and some unholy stink from a pile of garbage while a majority of the papers scatter out of the bag. Some hit the ground nearby while others scatter outwards and even land in the pooling blood nearby. The woman's eyes widen before she sneers. "Fuck!" Yet, she doesn't try to shoot or even aim her gun at Batman. Instead, the woman tries to find her footing to get up and bolt, if at all possible at this point. Bullets don't kill the Batman, it seems, but they do hurt. Each bullet that lands, about four in total, tearing at the outer layer of his costume, revealing the body armor underneath. As gets free, a batarang is tossed to conk the felled Siege in the face, hopefully knocking him out cold. Batman stands up straight, cranking his head side to side and then gets to the effort of picking up the bits of evidence he can find. Those that are wetted with blood will be dried with chemicals back in the Bat-lab. As for Pandora...he'll let her go. If she turns out to be telling the truth, he'll try to talk her into a different way in the future; if she lied to him, he'll be far nastier next time. Category:Logs